numoorifandomcom-20200213-history
Niyaha
Historia Dotter till Kenai och Loiana. Infödd i Jägarna. En av de fyra valparna som valde att stanna när resten av familjen lämnade flocken. I september 2015 begav sig Niyaha, tillsammans med syskon och Theano (NPC) av på en kortare vandring. Vandringens syfte var att ta farväl av den familj som valt att lämna Jägarna. I Eldskogen attackerades de av ett av Nattens barn och med en oerhörd portion tur klarade sig alla förutom farbrodern Nahuel, som dog den natten. Trots det återvände Niyaha tillbaka till Acherati. Inte länge efter den traumatiska händelsen drog även olyckan över Jägarna. En tillsynes skadad varghane fann sig tätt inpå deras revir. Tills deras förskräckelse visade det sig vara en vampyr, och de förlorade Naira när hon räddade livet på sonen Arno. Dagen därpå lämnade flocken Acherati och kom att gå på en lång vandring över Numoori. I slutet av november anlände flocken i Sacrari, där de etablerade sitt nya revir. Våren därpå var lugn och flocken tog sig tid att återuppta sin träning. Sent den sommaren gick Niyaha från Novis till Antagen, och vintern blev stillsam. Under våren och sommaren fortsatte patrulluppdragen och blev en rutin i flocken. Men i november det året kom flocken återigen att möta en vampyr, men denna gång var det mer framgångsrikt och Jägarna dräpte sin allra första vampyr. Den våren fick Jägarna även sina första fullständiga Jägare, och Niyaha hade äran att vara en av dem - trots att hon under höjningsriten var högdräktig. Kort därpå födde hon sin första kull valpar med Arno; Liv, Silas, Ren och Janos. Fysik Niyaha är ett gråblod, och har ärvt attributer från alla de olika korsade raserna: kreschim, cestrovarg och bergsvarg. I grunden har hon en varm cremefärg, som successivt blir mörkare med hennes kroppslängd. Skiftningarna i hennes päls är mjuka och naturliga. Hennes päls är tät och tjock, men dess fulla potential kommer till skott under vinterhalvåren. Hennes anletet är näpet med fina, lena drag. Det mesta av hennes kroppsform är ärvd av hennes mor, relativt lätt och smidig. Hennes ögon är midnattsblåa och djupa, men med ett runt och vänligt uttryck inbyggt. Niyaha har ett halsband gjort av en strimma läder och en orange sten fäst i järn som smycke. Hon bär även Jägarnas kännetäcknande läderband runt hennes båda framben. Den blå färgen symboliserar hennes position som länkare, och de gula cirklarna representerar hennes rang som Jägare. Personlighet Niyaha kom tidigt att bli en ljusvarg, spirande från hennes inre ljus-krafter. Detta faktum är för henne okänt, men har präglat hela hennes sätt att vara och se på världen. Hon är social och utåtgående, med en stark vilja att få alla att känna sig inkluderade. Niyaha är väldigt diplomatiskt och strävar medvetet såväl omedvetet efter balans. Rättvisa och ärlighet är viktiga byggstenar för henne. Sedan tidig ålder kände Niyaha tyngden av att födas in i flocken av Jägarna. Naturligt blev det ett av hennes livsmål och största passion. En enveten målmedvetenhet svalde mycket av henne och lämnade henne med mycket stress och ångest som yngling. Med tiden växte den största oron bort, men har lämnat henne väldigt självkritisk och otålig emot sig själv. Naturligt har hon en rädsla för mörker och att vara ensam. Niyaha är en flockvarg in i märgen, hon är väldigt närhetssökande både mentalt och fysiskt. Tillsammans är man stark. Trots en botten av vemod och värme har Niyaha vuxit upp till att bli en samlad och lugn hona. Hon är en öppensinnad och kärleksfull varg. Ju äldre Niyaha kommit att bli har hon funnit sig själv i att vara en väldigt god och pedagogisk lärare. Niyaha trivs med att instruera och lära ut till andra i flocken, och är naturligt bra på det. Hennes tålmodighet kom att bli en väldigt tydligt och användbar egenskap i hennes lärande. Magier Eld Niyaha kände väldig tidigt av sina eldförmåga, om än hon inte insåg att det var just det''. Det dröjde dock inte länge förrän kraften blomstrade ut och gick att börja användas. Niyaha tränar i princip dagligen med sina krafter och har sedan första gången lärt sig en hel del. Hon försöker alltid utveckla sina tekniker och lära sig mer. Inre ljus Niyahas inre ljus är en relativt passiv kraft, som fortfarande är okänd för henne. Den har alltid funnits om än väldigt svagt. Dess styrka har däremot växt och är som tydligast när hon sjunger eller använder sig av bönerna. De lindrar negativa känslor, så som oro, ångest, psykisk smärta och rädsla. Relationer Familj *'Kenai '- ''far -'' *'Nadie' - ''syster -'' Det finns ingen kärlek lik kärleken till en syster. Det finns ingen kärlek lik kärleken från en syster. *[[Delshay|'Delshay']] - ''bror - Jag är bortom stolt att se vem du vuxit upp till att bli - det är vi alla. *'Nepotonje' - bror - ''Du kan göra vad som helst, bara du sätter manken till. Glöm inte att vi alla har din rygg. *'Arno '- ''partner - Låt mig ligga bredvid dig, låt mig stanna för alltid. Dig vill jag älska och älska igen. *'Janos' - son - *'Liv '-'' dotter'' - *'Silas' -'' son'' - *'Ren' - son - *'† Loiana '- mor -' '' *Natanh (Ittindi) ' - ''bror -'' Lycka till! Må gudarna hålla dig nära och lysa din väg. *'Ciye' - ''bror - ''Lycka till! Jag kommer be för er. *'† Nahuel '- ''farbror - In dreams I can hear your name, in dreams we will meet again. Vila i frid. *'Denahi' - farfar ''- Pappa behöver dig lika mycket som du behöver honom. Ta hand om varandra. Jägarna *'Dimitrij ' - Vårt ledande ljus i natten. Tack vare dig kommer vi aldrig sluta brinna. *'Niara '- Allt du lärt mig är värt mer än de finaste stenarna i hela landet. *'† Naira' - Jag kommer aldrig glömma dig. *'Zayev '- Det är okej att vara lite vilse ibland. *'Oberon' - Jag finns här för dig. Glöm inte. *'Loke' - Ditt hjärta är gjort av finaste sten. Tack för allt du gör. *'Orkidé' - Du har gjort mycket för alla, och du kommer säkert göra massor mer. *'Caer '- Vi är din familj här. *'Nehexor '- Jag är glad att du funnit någon slags ro. *[[Azdell|'Azdell']] - Jag ska försöka vara där för dig som din mamma fanns för mig. *[[Nena|'Nena']] - Jag ska försöka vara där för dig som din mamma fanns för mig. *[[Gharrow|'Gharrow']] - Jag ska försöka vara där för dig som din mamma fanns för mig. *[[Hector|'Hector']] - Du är en av oss nu. Stjärngosse! *'Valkyrian' - Ditt hjärta är på rätt ställe, och det kommer leda dig långt. Släpp in ljuset och lätta din själ! *'Zaynah' - Välkommen. Vad som är vårt är nu ditt. *'Sixten (NPC) - Utan dig skulle jag aldrig kommit så här långt, tack. *'Beata '(NPC) - Jag är glad att du fortfarande är med oss. För flockens, för min och för valparnas skull. *'Theano '(NPC) - Du är verkligen en klippa för mig. Tack. *'''Krita (NPC) - Jag hoppas du är den du säger att du är. *'Avani '(NPC) - Din vetskap om månen blir ett ledande ljus i mörka stunder. *'Vindhur '(NPC) - Du säger kanske inte alltid det man vill höra, men det man behöver höra. Övriga *[[Azazel|'Azazel']] - Jag kommer nog aldrig kunna flyga som dig, men det gör inget för du lärde mig att man kan flyga fram ändå. *'Blair '- Du var så dryg. Hoppas nån tar ner dig på jorden igen, drygo. *'Naphula '- Lycka till. *'Valendore' - Jag hoppas du klarar dig. *'Idunn' - Vingar utan kunskapen att flyga, spännande... *'† Angelus' - Nu vakar ljuset över dig. Nattens barn *'Okänd' (NPC) - Den första. Jag var inte beredd. Jag kommer nog aldrig bli beredd. Men du påminde mig om varför jag ska kämpa, för vem jag ska kämpa. *'Aalex '(NPC) - Den andra. Du slet någon ifrån våra hjärtan. Jag kan lova att det kommer återgäldas. *'Locura' - Den tredje. Denna gång kom du undan, men inte din vän. Du kan inte fly ljuset för alltid. Vi kommer synas igen. Trivia *När Niyaha fortfarande bara var valp, smet hon och Nadie iväg till en bäck för att leka. Där ramlade Niyaha i och Dimitrij fick rädda henne. Sedan dess är Niyaha rädd för vatten. *Under en balansövningsträning över en stock så ramlade Niyaha ner i lera, och Sixten fnissade lite åt henne. Sedan dess undviker hon helst balansövningar med andra och hatar lera. *Niyaha tycker om att sjunga, och har enligt människans standard en "vacker" sångröst. *Niyaha samlar på fina stenar, hennes favorit är en blå opal. *Ett av Niyahas nöjen (förutom att samla på fina stenar) är att komma på nya sånger. *Niyaha bär ett smycke kring sin hals, som hon fick av Arno. Ett halsband med en sten i sin mitt, en oslipad lake superior agat (länk) *Omedvetet klickar Niyaha med tungan när hon använder sina eldkrafter. Category:Jägarna Category:Varg/Gråblod Category:Goda Category:Neutrala Category:Karaktärslista Category:Levande Category:Ljusvarg